The Scarecrow
The living Scarecrow is a supporting character in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and Dorothy Must Die. There are two sides of his character. On the first, original story, he was an innocent and funny Scarecrow who desires to have a brain of his own because of him being dumb. In the Dorothy Must Die series, he is portrayed as a heartless scientist who experiments innocent creatures into his or Dorothy's liking. Appearance He is shown to be a normal scarecrow, only with a blue human clothing. He is often portrayed to be clumsy, twisting his leg or falling sometimes.He is also seen smiling always. In Dorothy Must Die series, he is portrayed to be dark, and often leaves a trail of straws behind him. Personality He is portrayed as a friendly character. He tends to cheer Dorothy most of the times. He is also cowardly, but then overcomes it when he fights with the ravens. He is well known also for his Scarecrow Dance that has been parodied many times. He is shown to be sadistic, often torturing creatures for them to turn into something horrible. Also, he does anything for science, experimenting on random innocent creatures either for fun or because of Dorothy's orders. Plot Dorothy is known as the girl who came from the cyclone because she was able to go to Oz by being swept by a cyclone, along with her dog Toto. There, she met the Scarecrow, who wants a brain, the Tin Woodman, who wants a heart, and the Cowardly Lion, who wants courage. Together, they went on an adventure to ask help from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, along with the help of the Good Witch of the North. Dorothy and her companions then traveled out to the country of the red Quadlings to find the beautiful enchantress Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. And after a set of several more adventures such as encountering Fighting Trees, crossing over the mountain of the Hammer-Heads and traveling through the Dainty China Country, they all arrived at her ruby red palace. There Glinda sat in her chamber upon her ruby throne. Dorothy told Glinda her long story, all about the Kansas cyclone and about the Wicked Witches. Then Glinda, who was a wise Witch, kindly informed Dorothy about the secret charm of the Silver Shoes she had been wearing since her arrival in Oz. The secret was to knock the heels of the shoes together three times and command them to take you wherever you wished to go and the shoes would transport the wearer to that place within three seconds. Dorothy thanked Glinda for her help, and after a tearful goodbye to her three friends, Dorothy did as she was instructed. The shoes allowed her and Toto to return safely home to Kansas, back with Aunt Em. And Uncle Henry even had built a brand new farmhouse to replace the old one the cyclone had carried away. After Dorothy's departure, the Scarecrow temporarily became the King of Oz to rule over the Emerald City, before the long-lost Princess Ozma would eventually be found later on. And the Tin Woodman became the monarch emperor to rule the Winkie Country, to take the place of the Wicked Witch of the West and the Winkies gladly built him a tin castle to live in. And the Cowardly Lion became King of all beast and went to live in the rainforests and jungles of Oz to rule over the animal kingdom. It is later said in the sequel Oz books by Baum that the Cowardly Lion would become good pals with Oz's Hungry Tiger. Dorothy returns to her home and the people celebrates her homecoming with festivals. She then tells the story of her adventure in Oz. Unfortunately, no one believed her and everyone thought this was a story that she just made up, including her friend, Mitzi Blair. On her 16th birthday, she had a celebration with many townspeople and friends, but, she did not like the decorations and cake that her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry made for her. She was also disgraced when her Aunt Em gave her a dress which was an old one that her Aunt just retouched to make it usable. She then finds a pair of red shoes and fits them on her feet, only discovering that it had magical properties just like the Silver Shoes. She clicked them three times too along with her Uncle and Aunt, only to find themselves back in Oz, with the disbelief of her Uncle and Aunt. There, she saw a vision of Glinda begging her for help, which she made her objective in returning there. She visited each one of her former friends, discovering that the Scarecrow has been overthroned by Ozma, who has fairy blood which created Oz. As the story progresses and her thoughts are listed, the reader may infer that her attitude is changing and is different from the former Dorothy. Dorothy then accidentally kills her Aunt and Uncle when she was unable to use her power correctly and crushing the two with their old house. This was later followed between a confrontation between her and Ozma, with her overpowering her and freeing Glinda. Glinda then forces her to use a magic spell on Ozma which makes Ozma talk childish all of a sudden, as if she was brainwashed. It is then known that Glinda was the one who controls Dorothy's thoughts with the Red Pair of Shoes and that Dorothy is slowly being corrupted. Story Parts As a support character on the antagonist's part, he aids Dorothy in most situations. He * was overthroned by Ozma when she returned to Oz * was corrupted by Dorothy's red shoes given by Glinda * tortured countless of creatures to his and Dorothy's liking * used the monkey's wings as a controller for them * almost killed Maude on his laboratory * attended Dorothy's party on the Emerald Castle * and many other castle staff helped Dorothy from death Character Updates His character story along with Dorothy in the prequel series of Dorothy Must Die will be continued in The Witch Must Burn which will be released this November, 2014 His story along with Amy Gumm will be continued in The Wicked Will Rise which will be released next year, 2015. Category:Characters